I Love only him
by lovexxxsweet
Summary: Mpreg - Shirou is experiencing a weird sickness finds out why and has trouble thinking about it. Yonekuni knows why and whats to talk to Shirou but something happens and Shirou might be in danger
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a sequel to my oneshot, The night we spend together. But this has mpreg for some of those who wished for it. So here it is…Yay! Hope you enjoy it….and it's definitely not going to be less than 3 chapters…so…its going to be a while before you'll know it's going to be a girl or boy…You can guess. But it's a surprise! Anyway, I read another mpreg of this pairing…so I didn't want to write something similar to that…so I added a bit more story plot…just to make mine slightly different. Oh…and forgive me for any grammatical and spelling mistakes…I'm not the best but I try …TT-TT…So ENJOY! And also…for those that read the oneshot…I'm sorry…this won't have that much lemon in it. LOL…!**

It's Yonekuni's turn to cook. Not that he hated it but he's been the one to cook for the past 3 days. Cooking comes naturally to him since his family owns a restaurant and his elder brother has become a famous chef.

But the task of preparing daily meals usually fell upon his lover Shirou. In Yonekuni's opinion Shirou's the better cook. It must be because Shirou is patient and pays great attention to detail and as for him he wants it over and done with, quick and easy.

Well for other things, when it comes to making love it's a different ball game. Yonekuni enjoys toying with his little wolf or rather his puppy. Shirou definitely is not an example of the real vicious, wild counterpart of his soul appearance. Everytime Yonekuni looks into Shirou's eyes they always reminded him of an adorable, harmless puppy.

Now this puppy has been sick for 3 days straight. In the early mornings Shirou runs to the bathroom and hauls his insides out. It's terrible to hear and see. Complaining he's dizzy and his stomach feels weird and it's strange only that one of them is sick.

Yonekuni is glad he didn't catch whatever Shirou had. At least he'll be able to take care of his little puppy, making rice gruel and scramble eggs.

"Time to eat!" Yonekuni announced carrying a tray to the bedroom, where the weak Shirou slept.

Shirou slowly woke, eyes clouded. "Thanks Yonekuni," he smiled sitting up against the bed board.

Yonekuni placed the tray on Shirou's lap and placed a cool palm on the other's forehead. "Hmm…no fever," he said.

"How do you feel?" Yonekuni asked.

"Fine just a bit weak," Shirou answered blowing on the steaming rice gruel.

"You better eat it all," said Yonekuni, "I don't usually cook for anyone not even for my own brother."

Shirou kept silent, slowly eating his specially made meal. His face flushed red.

Yonekuni chuckled. His beloved can be so adorable. He'll cook Shirou anything to see his puppy's blushing face. He said that, knowing Shirou will eat it all even if the wolf had to force himself.

"Okay, time to go to work," said Yonekuni giving Shirou a goodbye kiss on the forehead since Shirou is too weak to give him one. No matter how many times they've kissed, Shirou would always get flustered, only making Yonekuni desire him more then intended.

Yonekuni gave Shirou another kiss on the head and whispering to his ear, "Get better soon," giving a lick to the earlobe. Shirou shuddered, understanding the hidden message. Yonekuni left, whistling softly.

Shirou remained transfixed to his spot on the bed. Thinking he had to be blessed. He never thought that the Yonekuni Madarame would be giving breakfast in bed and kissing him goodbye before work.

Shirou blushed again, rubbing the area Yonekuni kissed. If Yonekuni treated him like this when he's sick maybe he should be sick more often.

Feeling bloated from his meal, Shirou decided to watch a bit of TV. Thirst ringed his throat, leaving channel surfing the TV. He headed to the kitchen to pour some juice. The TV still on, it was channelled on a reality show where a girl was discussing how the pregnancy test stick failed to show her pregnancy.

"There was no blue dot," the girl stated.

"But you still felt the symptoms of pregnancy right?" the host of the show asked.

"Yes, I had morning sickness, nausea, dizziness and mood swings. You know the unusual," the girl shrugged.

"So you went to the doctor and were you surprised by the results?"

"No"

Those sound like what I'm feeling right now, Shirou thought sipping his orange juice. Then thinking it was crazy, after all he's male. But then thinking he's not really human, in a sense. Well he's not an ape, so to speak.

But still even if he isn't, there's still no way he could get pregnant without any sort of help. His high school friend Teruhiko got pregnant, so did Noririn (Norio), and they're both male. They did say they had to get something then put it in or something…?

Thinking back, Shirou didn't do anything that suggested that he could've gotten pregnant. But what he's experiencing with this 'flu' seemed like it. But if he does happen to be, what would happen?

The child definitely would be Yonekuni's and Shirou definitely wants Yonekuni's child, but would Yonekuni?

First things first, he had to find out if he is and this is not some weird flu bug flying around.

Having not decided from the end of high school of a career, Yonekuni worked as a manager of a restaurant branch of his family owned food business. Under his care, the restaurant was doing well, earning enough money for him and his lover to live comfortably.

Spending all day in and out the kitchen can get tiring, that's why Yonekuni hated cooking at home because he's been supervising a kitchen all day. He just wanted to go home and stay away from a kitchen for the rest of the remaining 24 hours.

"Oh well," Yonekuni thought. He can't keep his lover from getting sick. If he got sick, Shirou would probably do the same. Making light food and bringing it to bed.

He just wishes Shirou could get better quicker. The raining season is just around the corner. He could practically feel the temperature dropping already.

"Umm… sir," a waitress called.

"Yes?"

"A customer asked for you," she pointed to an old, blondish man in a suite.

Yonekuni groaned and strolled over to the direction, "What do you want old man?" Yonekuni harshly greeted.

"Now, now Yonekuni is that the way to greet your father," the man named, Seymour said waving a finger.

"Yeah, yeah, so what do you want?"

"Why the harsh tone? Can't I stop by now and then to see my own son," Seymour sadly pleaded, clearly putting on an act.

Yonekuni grumbled an answer, displaying his mood of not wanting to talk. Sensing his son's foul mood, Seymour dropped his polished smile.

"What's the matter Yonekuni?" he said in a very serious tone.

Yonekuni didn't immediately answer. Actually he didn't want to answer. He wanted to solve his problem on his own.

"Now Yonekuni, you can tell me," Seymour urged on.

Reluctantly Yonekuni told his father about Shirou and his sickness and that he selfishly wanted Shirou to get better fast. And that his lover illness doesn't seem like some ordinary flu. Well, to him it doesn't.

"Describe me the symptoms again," Seymour asked.

"Well he vomits mostly in the mornings, gets dizzy, gets mood swings and doesn't have much of an appetite."

Could it be? Seymour excitedly thought. "Yonekuni," Seymour tried to keep his excitement down, "Did you get that package David sent you?"

"Ah…yeah! Who the hell sends condoms for a birthday present?" Yonekuni huffed.

"Did you use them?"

"uumm…yeah I think."

Seymour than suddenly perked up, "Oh I can't believe this," he began crying in happiness.

"W…what?" asked Yonekuni in confusion.

"You didn't read the card did you?" Seymour placed a hand on Yonekuni's arm.

"And…," Yonekuni urged still not sure what he meant.

"Yonekuni," Seymour coughed, "Those weren't just condoms. They were top of the line parasite tipped condoms. Very expensive, I tell you. But nothing is too expensive for my son."

Yonekuni's eyes shot wide open. It could only mean Shirou wasn't sick but experiencing symptoms of pregnancy. Yonekuni shoot right out of his chair. All the customers around got a shock at stared at him. But Yonekuni didn't care, the only thought were he's going to be a dad!

**A/N: Thanks for reading this far…Hope you like it so far! I just adore this pairing. I feel sad that Mangafox took off the chapters… so now I have nowhere to read it… and I don't know anywhere near me to buy it…I just want to see them end up happily (In the manga). Anyway…leave comments please…I want to know what you think….so far!...So onto the next chapter we go…!**

**- Lovexxxsweet **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2…Enjoy!…**

Spaghetti and meatballs were on the menu for tonight's dinner, as Norio happily boiled the pasta for an all English food night. He whistled a catchy tune while stirring the sauce, filling it with love for his husband, 3 year old son and 8 month old daughter.

Niina, the young daughter, was happily squealing everytime her mom would flash a smile and give a funny face show. Jumping up and down voicing her want for more attention, but at the moment mom was busy answering the knock on the door.

"Coming!" Norio called hurrying to the door not before checking the stove.

"Fujiwara- senpai!" said Norio in shock seeing the 2 year older senior, "come in, come in," Norio invited.

"I was just cooking dinner," said Norio explaining the mess in the house.

"I'm sorry for coming unexpectedly," Shirou apologized, "I just needed to talk to someone," Shirou whispered almost too softly for Norio to hear.

"It's alright," Norio answered, "We're family so I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you," Shirou smiled.

"So what is it you want to discuss?" asked Norio trying to avoid the emotionally overwhelming mood.

Shirou flopped on a couch bowing his head, "I'm pregnant," he said.

Like a fish, Norio's mouth gapped opened. "Oh my gawd…that's wonderful," Norio squealed and Niina mirrored her mother, except Shirou didn't join in with the excited duo.

"I'm afraid," Shirou confessed almost shaking.

Norio stopped his dance, almost in shock, "What! Why?"

"We never planned to have kids and Yonekuni never mentioned wanting one," said Shirou trying hard not the cry, "and I don't even know how I became pregnant."

"Fujiwara-san," Norio whispered at the now sobbing man.

Sitting next to the older other, Norio place Niina on his lap. "Senpai do you love Yonekuni?" Norio asked.

"Yes"

"It's his child?"

"Yes of course."

"Then why are you sad? If the child's father the man you love why aren't you happy?"

"I…I" Shirou stammered, "What if he doesn't want them?"

"I'm not talking about him, I'm talking about you. Do you want them?" said Norio seriously looking straight at Shirou.

Shirou slowly nodded, it would his greatest happiness to have the child of the man he loves.

"Then be happy!" Norio encouraged, "If you accept it than Yonekuni has to. After all he's also partly responsible. He can't just run away from something like this."

Shirou quietly nodded, accepting that Norio was right, for a once.

"Ahh…My sauce!" Norio cried quickly attending the boiling over tomato sauce.

"Need help?" asked Shirou peering over Norio shoulder.

"Would you mind buying more canned tomato sauce for me?…Please," Norio begged.

"Alright."

"Thanks you're a life saver. I need to bathe Niina…oh, and maybe you can buy more spaghetti and invite Yonekuni over, and maybe together we can discuss about that," Norio hinted at what they were discussing earlier.

"Sure!" said Shirou liking the idea.

After getting a quick course on what products to buy and not to buy, Shirou walked to the nearest supermarket feeling better then ever.

Norio can be really amazing at times like this. Shirou thought having his mood improved since he exited the doctor's office.

Shirou wasn't scared at being a mother or bearing children. It was the idea of Yonekuni not accepting them and loves them as his children. That maybe his lover wasn't ready to become a father or sharing the responsibility of raising kids.

If it came to Yonekuni not wanting, then Shirou knew he was on his own. He wanted it, he wanted to have kids. If he must he'll raise he's kids on his own.

Shirou arrived at the shop with his resolve. He searched the aisles for the items he needed, purchased them and left with shopping bags in each hand.

Shirou placed a bag down so that he could open the door to the apartment building where Norio was living in. He nearly touched the handle when he heard a hard thump and darkness took over.

"I'm home!" Kunimasa called opening the door to his apartment letting him and his son, Kunihiro, in.

Looking for his wife he met the face of a worried stricken cat pacing to and fro in the living room. Before he could ask a frantic knock came on the door.

Opening up an even more worried stricken Yonekuni came bursting through. "Is Shirou here?" Yonekuni panted and following behind him was Seymour.

"Ah…" Kunimasa was about to answer when Norio spoke for him, "I asked him to get some groceries but it's been 4 hours since he left," said he his voice shaking of worry.

Sitting down on the couch Yonekuni was shaking too. It was so out of character, Shirou would always answer his cellphone. It was a promised Yonekuni made him swear, to always answer, and Yonekuni remembered Shirou charging his phone last night. So it wasn't out of battery power.

Something must have happened, the voice in his head panicked. Maybe he was stuck somewhere because he had another vomit attacked because of the baby. No if he were, Shirou would still answer his phone.

"Where are you?" Yonekuni pleaded bowing in pray even if he isn't religious.

Everything seemed so dark and quiet. Shirou wasn't sure where he was. For a moment, things just went dark and his head ached unlike any migraine he felt before.

"Wake up you faggot!" a voice harshly commanded followed by a splash of freezing water.

Shirou's senses jolted and became sharpened. He couldn't see with the blindfold and he couldn't move with his hands and ankles bound, but he could hear and he knew he wasn't anywhere near where he was supposed to be.

A hand flashed across his cheeks. Shirou was too much in shock to feel the pain.

"I hate you! I hate you," Shirou could hear a voice scream. By the tone it sounded female.

Then a tag on his blindfold revealed his location. It was dark but there was enough light to clearly see. It looked like an old abandoned building, with walls bare with only concrete, lighting wires hanged low, and steel skeletons protruding.

Standing in front with flaming hatred burning in their eyes were 5 women and a man. From the scent Shirou could gather they were madararui, like him they weren't exactly 'human'. But if only he had his glasses he could see more clearly.

"Do you know who we?" a woman asked forcing her words out.

Shirou couldn't answer, not with a cloth in his mouth.

"Answer me!" the woman demanded with deafening loudness.

Shirou shook his head. He couldn't make out her face and her voice didn't sound familiar. Plus he was shivering with cold and for once in many days he was hungry.

Suddenly she grabbed him by his shirt collar and forced his glasses on, almost bruising the bridge of his nose. Just by the shape of the frame Shirou knew these were his spare glasses from home. The thought of breaking into his apartment scared him.

"There," said the woman dropping Shirou hard on the floor. "Now look."

Shirou looked and he gasped. Three of the women were Yonekuni's ex-girlfriends from high school 5 years ago and two were from college that were overly obsessed over him. And the man Shirou remembered from the years in high school, the one that Yonekuni kept turning down everytime he asked to talk and the one that told Shirou he wasn't perfect enough to be with Yonekuni.

Shirou gathered the reason why he's here. He's has want they want. All he felt was sympathy and reflected on how lucky he was, just very lucky. Yonekuni was his and Shirou was thankful. He knew maybe he wasn't going to see the next day.

Shirou shocked response was a sign to the kidnappers that he knew them. "Now, I'll tell you we're going to kill you," said the woman.

Shirou's eyes widen but it wasn't of fear. He's thoughts were on Yonekuni, gladden they didn't take their hatred on him. "Yonekuni," Shirou silently called, "I love you and I thank you for everything." Shirou kept repeating, quietly. He prayed to hopefully see the crocodile, one last time.

**A/N: I feel terrible…having made Shirou be kidnapped…but whatever…it makes a great story! Comments! Comments!...onto the next chapter~**

**- Lovexxxsweet**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ~sigh~ I think my story telling skills has worsened or I'm just too lazy? Oh well, enjoy my friends. **

It's been hours since anyone last saw Shirou. Yonekuni, with all his heart, hoped Shirou was just taking a walk and forgot to turn his phone on and that he'll appear in any minute, safe and unharmed.

Shirou couldn't be harmed, no he couldn't. He's bearing their child. He can't be harmed. Their child, a child Yonekuni so already wanted, just couldn't find a moment. Raising a child takes a lot of work and commitment. They both needed to be ready for this, that both partners are ready and wanting to raise children.

Everything was going wrong. All the planning mixed up. Shirou became pregnant before Yonekuni could propose and his beloved disappeared before he could drop the big question. He needed to find Shirou. He wants to be there for their child. He wants to beside Shirou, to embrace, to feel the other's warmth, to hear his voice, to see him smile. He just wants to find his beloved puppy.

Yonekuni and his family have been searching everywhere that Shirou might be at. Which was stupid, thought Yonekuni, they've just discovered Shirou's glasses –cracked- and shopping packets outside Kunimasa's apartment building. Like wasn't that an enough sign that Shirou wouldn't be anywhere but somewhere he shouldn't be.

For example, that empty building across the park that Shirou would take leisure walks in. Wouldn't Shirou likely be there since the signs indicate that he's kidnapped not lost? Shouldn't they contact the police?

"Not here," Kunimasa exclaimed having searched the park when the grouped gathered together.

"Of course not," Yonekuni snapped, "I told you he won't be…."

A breezed pulled in. That smell, Yonekuni knew this scent well. It had to be, no mistake. It had to be Shirou. Yonekuni couldn't mistaken that scent it was too familiar to be someone else's.

Yonekuni without thought rushed and sprinted across the traffic road with the abandoned building in sight.

"Where're you going?" Kunimasa screamed watching his brother trying to get hit by a car.

Kunimasa followed behind thinking his brother has gone crazy. Seymour who joined in the search and also his lover, David, trailed behind the younger brother. Only when the trio came close to the building did they realize Yonekuni's insanity.

Even though Shirou was in the worst situation possible, he felt quite calm. His capturers were discussing on how to kill him and eliminate his body. The minutes felt like dragging hours. He didn't know how long he's been confined.

Couldn't they just kill him already? With every moment Shirou began to loss he's calmness. If he is going to die he wants it while he's in a state of calm and peace. With every trailing moment he thought of those years with Yonekuni and how he wished for more.

He couldn't be selfish, not at this moment. He had what his kidnappers couldn't grasp and what they're going to kill him for. He got everything he ever wanted. What more could he get if he lived on?

Except for, he could grow old with Yonekuni, embrace him, kiss him, love him, hold him and have kids with him. If they kill him, that what will be taken, all but being able to watch over him in the after world.

Shirou's heart began to wavered, its calmness now shaken, and his stomach gurgled.

It hadn't eaten since the morning, it hungered. It needed food to feed the…

Shirou's heart quickened. He'd forgotten. He was pregnant. No, he can't die. Not now, not while he's carrying life within him.

"No…" Shirou pleaded praying. He cried, but not for his life but the life growing within his body.

"Ha…crying for your life, I see…" one of the women smirked, feeling triumphant. The others joined in having also seen Shirou's tears. However, his reasons are different than the one they're thinking of.

Shirou began to hate them. They were going to rob him of his life and his children's. It was no faults of his own Yonekuni choose him over them. He needed to live. He had to live. Not for his sack but for their future.

Shirou snarled, a feat easily done being a dog-god. None of these middle-seeds knew of his heritage. He's a heavy-seed. He had the power for them to obey. He had to learn to channel it. He had to protect himself for the children.

The kidnappers backed away from the sudden change in their victim's attitude. Shivering of fear but not knowing why. They suddenly felt a heavy weight on their bodies.

Shirou took the chance and squirmed to get the rope lose from his wrists. The tight rope cut into his skin but Shirou bore with it. A few injuries were nothing if he could get free. Everytime someone tried to stop him they would be hit by this heavy sense of gravity and felt to heavy to move on.

Close to the floor, Shirou could feel vibrations of foot steps, running. It came closer and closer to where he was. Shirou paid no further attention. He had to get himself free. He didn't how long the kidnappers will keep their distance.

His heart pounded harder with each step. Yonekuni knew he's getting closer. His puppy, his Shirou, he could just smell the scent. Hurry, Yonekuni urged himself. He had to see his beloved. He had to see if he's alright and that he's still pregnant.

"Shirou!" Yonekuni shouted coming to a room that had the strongest scent.

There, just a few metres away was his Shirou. Tied up and a bit bruised, but still breathing. Standing a little further to the side were the kidnappers. They were staring in surprise from his appearance and his family behind him.

Yonekuni bared his teeth. A warning for these middle-seeds to get away, Yonekuni took a step intending to get closer to his Shirou but…

"Stop!" the male kidnapper commanded.

Yonekuni froze for the male held a small gun, a small revolver. Not at him but at Shirou. Yonekuni knew this man, long ago from junior high. His name, Yuki.

**A/N: This is short – according to my standards – I wasn't in a very creative mood this time…I think. When it comes to action or mystery I just don't have the skill for it…TT-TT…forgive me! **

**- Lovexxxsweet**

**Shirou: ~reads chapter~ I'm a heavy-seed! Can I really make people stop in their tracks just from a stare? Is that even possible?**

**Author: I don't know…! It was in the manga if I remember…or maybe I'm wrong. **

**Yonekuni: This makes no sense…The kidnappers don't plan ahead after they get their victim…and is it that easy to find a kidnapped person?**

**Author: Hey they're bad planners. Their mind has too much hatred filled in it and hey do you want Shirou to die…I mean there's no story without him.**

**Shirou: ~Blush~**

**Yonekuni: Hey don't blush. You can only blush for me…! ~Rawr~**

**Shirou: aahh… I'm sorry ~gets molested for punishment~ ...mmm…Yonekuni…stop… not in front of the author…aahhh…**

**Yonekuni: Then listen to what I say…~grins~**

**Shirou: mmm….**

**Author: … Hey can you do this somewhere else?**

**Shirou: Ahh…!**

**Author: ~exits room and closes the door~ …that's it folks…a bit of lemon for yah! ~winks~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Don't move, otherwise I'll shoot," Yuki shouted hand shaking and tears streaming down his cheeks.

The distance between him and Yuki were too great. Yonekuni had no opening to surprise the nervous man and grab the gun. He could do nothing but stand still.

"Why him?" Yuki sobbed, holding his one hand with the other to steady the gun and edge it closer to Shirou, who'd stopped squirming.

"Why him?" Yuki shouted louder placing the revolver dangerously close to Shirou's head, "I could understand women but why this man?... Why?" Yuki kept asking, both hands shaking, unfamiliar with a gun handle.

"Hey now…just put away the gun…" David softly said trying to coax the dog of the weapon or at least not to put it so close to Shirou.

"Shut up!" Yuki snapped at the older man. David kept his mouth shut.

The other kidnappers didn't move. They were too scared of their group member and were even more frightened of the 4 heavy-seeded males standing in their way of escape. They no longer wanted to take part and spill blood on their hands.

"Answer me! …Yonekuni Madarame, why him?" Yuki demanded, "What makes him so special?" Yuki screamed waving the gun.

"Because he's my first love, I met him before you," Yonekuni finally answered, hoping to start a conversation and take the man's attention away from wanting to commit murder.

"What…? First love?...Impossible you hate men." Yuki laughed, nearly choking.

"I do, even now. But I fell in love and I still love him, and whatever happens we'll share the responsibility together," Yonekuni confessed, hoping Shirou heard it. He tried to say they'll raise their child together.

Shirou couldn't believe his ears. Did Yonekuni know he was pregnant or was it all a misunderstanding? Shirou moved to look at Yonekuni and saw the other nod.

"Oh for pity sakes," Kunimasa sighed, what on earth is his brother doing confessing at a time like this?

Shirou wasn't completely sure if Yonekuni knew but the other part of the confession made his heart leap. In all the years they've been together never once did Yonekuni let those words of love pass his lips.

"Shut up! Shut up!" Yuki screamed throwing a childlike tantrum, "You can't love him. You just can't," Yuki cried in outrage.

Yonekuni quietly growled. No one tells him what he can and not do. It's his life, he'll decide. Yonekuni edged further taking the chance during Yuki's childish act as the man focus was lost to somewhere.

"Stay where you are!" Yuki ordered noticing the crocodile's movement, furthering the gun to Shirou.

Yonekuni froze, fearing the trigger would be accidentally pulled by those shaky fingers.

Shirou felt the gun's barrel grazing his head, his mind whizzing, alarm bells going off. He had to act, the shaking of the gun unsettled him greatly. Shirou stared at the gun holder with the intent to inflict injury. He had to live for the children.

"Stop staring at me," Yuki ordered. Shirou's look made him feel uncomfortable. Yuki raised the gun to strike at the victim but Shirou swerved his legs tripping the attacker. The man lost hold of the gun and it slid far away from reach. Yonekuni and the other 3 men took the opportunity and rushed to Shirou, stopping at the glint of a knife.

Yuki fell on top of Shirou and managed to get up, and pull a knife close to the neck of the wolf. Shirou snarled and growled, baring his teeth. He felt his body shrinking and was able to wiggle free from his bonds, in quick motion escaping his capturer's hold, completely transformed in his soul appearance.

Shirou stood on all fours, his tail swaying, prepared to defend and attack if necessary. His white teeth gleaming and his throat resonating with angry growls.

Everyone backed away, for they were filled with fear. Even the heavy-seeded males felt their knees quake.

Yuki, still holding the knife, stood still frozen with fear, his heart pounding hard. The white wolf circled Yuki gazing at him with red eyes, barking each time the man tried to move.

Had Shirou lost his mind? Yonekuni thought. Shirou would never be aggressive, enough to want to kill. Never had Yonekuni felt great fear except today from the very man he loved.

"He's not protecting himself is he?" David turned to Seymour.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yonekuni asked.

"For us madararui, the most dangerous of us all isn't the heavy-seeds it's mothers with children," Seymour answered.

Then Yonekuni understood the change in Shirou's character was because he's pregnant and that their child's life is in danger. Shirou is protecting their child. Yonekuni couldn't feel anymore prouder but Shirou had still lost his common sense.

"Impossible," Yuki gasp, "I thought the wolves were instinct. They were nothing but legends."

Yuki held tightly to the knife as protection from the heavy-seeded wolf. He could feel the urge to kneel before the heavy-seed since he's a middle-seed. But Yuki controlled himself. He wasn't going to stoop that low anymore. He'll get what he wants, no matter what.

Yuki tried to get closer but Shirou would only snarl, baring sharp teeth, crouching down ready to pounce, if needed.

What's Shirou doing? Yonekuni questioned quietly, wondering how long his lover going to remain in his soul appearance form.

"Yonekuni you must calm Shirou," said Seymour, "There are legends of werewolves because of their kind. The wolves are known to loss control of themselves when they felt threatened or their loved ones are in danger. They'll fight till death, that's why there so few of them left."

Yonekuni gingerly and slowly forwarded to Shirou, slow step by slow step. "Shirou," Yonekuni called to his lover.

Shirou turned to Yonekuni but immediately his attention was back onto Yuki. "Just put the knife down, you fool," Yonekuni shouted at the middle-seed dog.

Yuki hesitated. He told himself he'll never take orders from anyone but if the myths told by his mother were true, that the wolves went nearly extinct because the ape men feared them greatly. For they would kill when they felt threatened. Yuki wasn't sure if this hiding wolf would kill him.

"Put it down," Yonekuni ordered again, "He's not just protecting himself. If he must, he'll kill you."

"What do you mean by not just protecting himself?"

"He's pregnant."

Pregnant? Yuki eyes widen, the knife slipped out his hold.

Shirou lunged for the man, only to hit Yonekuni in his soul appearance form. Thank goodness for hard crocodile skin, otherwise Shirou could have ripped him in pieces.

Shirou bounced off, landing softly on padded paws. Yonekuni roared reminding Shirou who he is. Shirou whimpered, as a form of apology. The wolf tiptoed to the crocodile, rubbing his nuzzle against the scales. Both men returned to their human form.

Yonekuni wrapped Shirou in his arms, scared he'll almost lose his loved one again. Shirou, calmed, lay limp with in exhaustion holding tight to his beloved.

"Are you ok?" Yonekuni asked looking at his lover.

"I'm fine, now that you here."

"And the baby…?"

"You mean babies…and yes they're fine."

Shirou smiled at Yonekuni's stunned face, "We going to have twins," Shirou answered.

During the entire commotion, Kunimasa managed to phone the police that arrived in not so long ago. All Shirou's kidnappers were arrested, charged and sent to jail. They never bothered Shirou again for they were afraid. For the myths of the wolves killing without hesitation seemed true.

Shirou had not intention of killing, but if it leads to him not giving life to his children he knew he would.

**A/N: I wonder if any of you guessed it! I left hints now and then of how many kids our lovely couple were to expect…Well if they were going to have one or more. If you noticed when Shirou makes mentions to his kids he always says children…as for Yonekuni of course he would assume he'll get only one…right? Anyway it just for you to know, at least now guess what combinations they'll get…there's 1/3 chances you'll get it right…so good luck! **

**- Lovexxxsweet**

**Yonekuni: Twins! That's getting two in one shot!**

**Shirou: What you talking about? I love twins…I get to dress them up in the same clothes ~squeal~**

**Author: I agree! Twins are adorable**

**Yonekuni: But I want to impregnate Shirou one kid at a time ~rant~**

**Shirou: Yonekuni! ~shock~ ~Blush~**

**Author: uumm…yeah…but you can have more kids if you want**

**Yonekuni: Well…not in this economy**

**Author: uumm…yeah…You're in a story. You can have as many kids as you want.**

**Yonekuni: Really?...oh yeah! That's true. ~grinning~ **

**Yonekuni: Come here! ~ grabs Shirou~ Lets make more kids…! ~smooch~**

**Shirou: Nnnn….!**

**Author: Hey he's still pregnant you know!**

**Shirou: Aaahh…Yonekuni…mmm…stop!**

**Yonekuni: What you complaining about? I'm showing you my love.**

**Shirou: I'm cumming! Hhmm….**

**Yonekuni: Not yet! I'm not finished.**

**Author:…. ~ exits the room~ …jeez…I'll never get work done if they keep doing it. Ok people! Onto the next chapter! And leave comments!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry… I've been busy with school work. So enjoy!**

After the whole kidnapping incident, all were now seated at a table eating spaghetti and meat balls - Shirou and Yonekuni to one side, Seymour and David to the opposite, the other Norio and Kunimasa and last Kunihiko and Niina.

"I'm finally going to be a grandfather," Seymour cried in happiness, "I'm going to shop and spoil the child."

"Its children's dad," Yonekuni corrected, "We going to have twins."

Seymour beamed even more happily, "Lovely, they can have matching outfits. So do you know yet? Boys?...Girls or both?"

"Umm…I prefer having it has a surprise," Shirou blushed glancing at Yonekuni, who smiled in return.

After a delicious dinner, Yonekuni demanded he take Shirou home for his lover needed rest. But Yonekuni secretly wanted alone time with his beloved puppy.

Back home, at the apartment they shared. Shirou lazily flopped on the couch, tired. He had a long day and just wanted to go to sleep.

"Shirou," Yonekuni called softly.

Shirou felt something was up. Yonekuni's tone sounded different almost scared. The crocodile came up to the wolf and knelt. Shirou's heart pounded.

Yonekuni took up Shirou's delicate hand and kissed the back, and looked straight into the others eyes. "I wanted to do this before you got pregnant, but my plan just got mixed up," Yonekuni sarcastically chuckled.

"So…what are you trying to say?" Shirou asked a little confused.

Yonekuni brought up a box, a small blue, velvet box. Yonekuni flipped the top opened and within was a beautiful gleaming silver, diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" Yonekuni asked seriously. His heart pounding hard with every beat.

Tears flowed, Shirou was speechless. "Y…yes," Shirou managed to sobbed out in happiness.

Overwhelmed with joy, Yonekuni grabbed Shirou by the waist and pulled him into a passionate kiss - their tongues merging and twisting, almost fusing.

"Mmmff…" Shirou moaned, his strength being drained.

They parted, breathing heavily from the lack of breath. Yonekuni kissed Shirou's hand again and place the ring on the ring finger. He admired the jewel, the cold silver blended nicely with Shirou's fair porcelain slim fingers.

"We should tell my parents about us?" said Shirou spoiling the mood but not intending too.

"Oh…you mean your monkey foster parents?"

"Yeah…I feel bad not telling them about us."

Yonekuni grumbled. Monkeys always have issue when it comes to homosexual relationships.

"But I owe them a lot and my mother worries about me," said Shirou insisted.

"All right," Yonekuni reluctantly agreed.

It's a warm, clear Sunday morning. Shirou prepared, but nervous, visited his foster monkey ape parents. Having to introduce his fiancée, who's a man. Shirou wasn't sure how they're going to react.

"Shiro-chan," his mother greeted with open arms calling him by his childhood nickname, "It's been so long and you too Madarame-kun," she greeted to the quiet crocodile.

Inside they addressed Shirou's father and the family seated around the kitchen table, enjoying tea. They all remained silent while Shirou's mother filled empty cups.

When she finished, Shirou took up the silent moment. "Mother, father I have something to tell you," he announced.

"Alright son, we're listening," answered Shirou's father.

"Yonekuni and I are going to get married," said Shirou clenching a fist waiting for their response. Yonekuni kept silent, for this was between Shirou and his parents.

The parents didn't move. They seemed to hesitate. The father coughed, "So Shiro you telling us you're gay?"

Yonekuni jolted in anger. The father was rude to ask such a question but he kept he's mouth shut, waiting for Shirou.

Shirou unfazed, he suspected such a question. "No," he answered, "I'm not gay because I like men. I'm gay because I love Yonekuni."

The father nodded, "And you Madarame-kun, what do you have to say," he looked towards Yonekuni.

"Nothing, just that I love him too," Yonekuni answered looking straight at the old man having an invisible battle of wits.

The father stopped, like in thought, and looked to his wife, who just smiled to him. It was her turn to say, "Shiro-chan, is this the reason why you were so depressed in high school?"

Shirou nodded," I loved Yonekuni back then and now."

The parents held each others hand and smiled, "As long as you're happy, we don't mind who you be with," said Shirou's mother to her son.

"But it sad we won't get grandchildren," the father teased but his voice hinted a bit of sadness. The mother to hidden her sadness.

Shirou wanted to cry. They were so accepting. He could only love them more even though they weren't his real parents. Yonekuni too, he was quite impressed or they were to0 soft on their son but it all worked out.

Shirou desired to tell them about his pregnancy but it was no easy task to explain such things. So until then, he'll keep the future grandchildren quiet, for now.

4 months later, with a little influence of the Madarame family. Yonekuni and Shirou had their wedding planned and ready. So they can have the ceremony before the children arrive and before Shirou gets too big for his dress. Already his belly is bulging, since its carrying more than one resident.

There were conflicts on which tradition to follow upon for the ceremony. Shirou and his parents weren't very religious, so they don't mind either. But since Yonekuni is half, his parents had other ideas.

They being from different cultures, wanted their cultural ceremony, but because Yonekuni's father paid large sums of the cost and got a booking even though the list was a year long. He had most of the say.

So with a little compromise, it was decided that they have a European wedding ceremony with a Japanese theme. The wedding held in a Sakura garden and the reception in a tea house.

Shirou's dress was designed like a female white kimono, which took 2 months to make, decorated with beautiful Sakura trees with its flowers floating all around the snow white material. Shirou grew his hair so it could be tied up and place with a white rose.

Yonekuni had the traditional male attire, the formal kimono. A full length piece with his family symbol stitched on the back and front, tucked in loose pants and covered with an overcoat. All black.

The ceremony was timed perfectly. The Sakura trees blossomed and the trees were white and blushing pink. The day couldn't be more perfect, the sky was blue and the breeze warm.

Shirou's marched down the aisle felt to him like walking on clouds. His graze in front, seeing only one man. He's heart thumped harder with each slow step. Shirou knew with each nearer step there's no turning back. For eternity he'll be tied to only one person and one person only, even after death. Knowing this, Shirou couldn't be happier. He'll gladly gave everything to this man.

The priest recites their vows and without hesitation both said, "I do."

"Now you may kiss," the priest ended.

Yonekuni gobbled Shirou's lips, eagerly wanting to show his love. The audience clapped and a few cried, as they wish the couple a happy life.

The reception was just as good as the ceremony, with a bouquet fit to feed a million. The couple cut the 3 storey cake and took the first bite. With the end of the meal it was the dance.

The music playing, Yonekuni held out his hand and took Shirou's. Holding his wife around the waist, the married couple slowing waltz across the floor.

Bringing Shirou close Yonekuni whispered, "You're so beautiful. I'm so happy you're my wife."

Shirou blushed tomato red.

**A/N: It's not detailed as I wanted it to be….TT-TT…but still it's so sweet. I'm not familiar with weddings so if some details are off…apologizes… I haven't been to many wedding ceremonies in my life and most I attended were when I was really too young to remember.**

**Shirou: ~blush~ I can't believe it…we're married! **

**Yonekuni: So…aren't you happy?**

**Shirou: um…yes…yes…it's just that I never thought it would happen. **

**Yonekuni: And why is that? =_=**

**Shirou: Well you know…because of a certain condition you have. (Referring to Yonekuni's hate for men)…and your many affairs.**

**Yonekuni: ~angry~ I'll have you know…I never cheated when I dated you.**

**Shirou: Really? It's hard to believe. You had so many girlfriends during your high school years. **

**Author: ~laughing~…HA…HA!**

**Yonekuni: What's so funny!**

**Author: You're atoning for your playful ways during your youthful years. Now…Shirou can't truly trust you in some areas.**

**Yonekuni: I'll make him trust me. I'll show him how much I love him! ~ attacks/ molests Shirou~**

**Shirou: ~surprised~ Ah…Yonekuni!**

**Author: ~sigh~ why do things always end this why? Oh well whatever. ~shrug~ **


	6. Chapter 6

Half a year since their conception and Shirou could feel the extra weight building. In 2 weeks time they'll be ready to be born. A short time space for growth for humans or rather for monkey babies, but these kids aren't monkeys.

Shirou and Yonekuni, after their marriage, decided to hold their honeymoon for a later date. They needed to get everything ready for their next step, the children. They moved out their 2 bedroom apartment to a 3, spacious, bedroom condo, which was nearer to their work place.

Still refusing to know the gender of the twins, Shirou painted the baby room a light yellow - a unisex colour. In the baby room were 2 cribs, a changing table and many stuffed toys from grandpa.

Until the children have more of a human look. Shirou won't mention them to his parents. They won't understand the whole male pregnancy and soul appearance stuff. He'll keep silent for their own good.

Shirou was washing rice when he cringed, feeling babies movements. Shirou chuckled and rubbed his swollen abdomen, "Hey, how about you 2 play when you outside?" Shirou told the twins.

The rowdy kids calmed down and Shirou continued making dinner. Then a shot of pain came from his belly. One he never felt before.

Yonekuni arrived home, finding he's wife heavily panting on the floor. "Shirou, what's wrong?" Yonekuni dropped his keys hurrying towards his wife.

Shirou answered panting, "The babies…I think they want to come out."

"What! So early?"

Shirou groaned from another shot of pain from contractions. Without another thought, Yonekuni picked up he's wife and drove to the hospital. The doctors were surprised but Shirou intuition was correct. The children wanted to come out earlier then predicted.

Shirou was sedated from the waist down. Lying on the operating table, fully conscious, he was anxious, will the children be alright. They're coming out earlier, will everything be alright.

Even though he couldn't feel pain, Shirou felt the pressure of the scalpel piercing his skin and warm fluid spewing forth. He couldn't see anything with a cloth piece in front. He felt he's insides tugged out and stitches being applied. Two nurses walked away, holding bundles of towels in their arms.

Yonekuni then was let in the operating room. He's face stricken with worry. The two nurses returned and holding in their arms were the ones growing inside Shirou's belly. One nurse handed Yonekuni the one twin and the other to Shirou.

Then the new parents were congratulated, with a daughter, a dragon (crocodile) and a son, dog-god (wolf). Even though they looked like shrivelled plums, they were the most beautiful beings to their parents.

In the first week of stay in the hospital, Yonekuni and Shirou came up with names for their children. The son christened Shion Madarame, and the daughter, Yuiko Madarame.

Grandpa, Seymour, was an advent visitor to the Madarame twins.

A month after their birth, a party was held in the Madarames' main restaurant. Many family members around the world came to attend. Even their high school friend Teruhiko and he's family came.

Many people awed at their son's soul appearance, such a rarity was hard to come by and that Yonekuni must be a lucky man. Yonekuni said nothing but was filled with pride.

The party was ended reasonably late before midnight because such a commotion is uncomfortable for such small beings. Yonekuni and Shirou took home many gifts but their greatest were their children, sleeping soundly at the back of the car.

Arriving at home, Yonekuni poured himself some tea and rubbing he's neck from feeling a creak. Walking, he stopped in the doorway of the nursery. The sight was heavenly, it almost brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

Peering over the babies' cribs, Shirou had the prettiest smile as he watched the children sleep. Yuiko wouldn't sleep if she wasn't with Shion, even though they each had their own cribs, they slept more soundly together.

Shirou didn't know how much happiness and love his heart could produce from watching he's children sleep. He loved watching them for it brought the greatest peace to his mind. Their chest going up and down as they breathe softly with life.

"Hey now, since they're a sleep why don't you turn your attention to me," Yonekuni teased feeling a little jealous.

Shirou chuckled, giving his husband a small kiss on the lips and hugging him warmly, "Yes, yes."

The night was late and the 2 parents quietly sneaked out their children's room into theirs, holding and cuddling each other with happiness as they slept for the night, with smiles upon their faces.

**A/N: Well originally I would call this the end…but due to some discussion with a close friend. I came up with stories for the 2 kids and how they ended up with their fated ones. But I wasn't sure if any of you readers were interested. If you are just leave a comment or two…I'll post it as an extra for this story when I get it typed up. ****Anyway…so glad…Shirou got his love and now is living a happy life. I wish them both a wonderful marriage. **

**Shion: Gah…! ~holding up his arms~**

**Yonekuni: ~smiling~ yes, my son its daddy! ~Shion giggled being held~**

**Shirou: ~holding Yuiko~ Here he needs to be feed ~holding up a bottle~**

**Author: aww…they're so cute!**

**Yonekuni: Of course they're cute…especially my son!**

**Author: Huh?...how about your daughter?**

**Yonekuni: No not really! She wouldn't let me hold my son…she kept him all to herself. I think she has a brother complex. Ah…Shion you dripping! ~wiping the baby's mouth~**

**Author: ~whispering to Shirou~ I think she's not the only one with a complex**

**Shirou: ~sigh~ Yeah but its okay…he loves all his kids in his own way. **

**Yuiko: ~rattling her rattle~ Baaa…. (Brother) **

**Author: What she say?**

**Shirou: Don't know…**

**Author: Anyway…thanks for reading my fic…! ~waving to audience~…Leave comments!**


End file.
